Tour Around the World
by TikiKitsune
Summary: [SYOC 18/18 CLOSED] When a strange pair of robots called Mononeko and Monoinu has taken eighteen students hostage in a world class airplane that tours around the world, the students are left in their mercy. The pair's order was simple, yet cruel. To kill one another without being caught to be sent back home, this trip may be as fun as death can be.
Danganronpa: Tour Around The World

"This looks incredible. A luxurious plane that tours all over the world sounds so royal! And it's first class as well!"

I grinned, chuckling alongside the elderly man who held a glass of wine in his hand. Wearing a black suit when the sun's out as bright as can be, I couldn't have imagined a more suicidal person. People of the rich were so snobby and selfish.

"Anyways, what was your name? Was it... Mononeko?"

I nodded, purring in delight. I'm surprised a spoiled man like him even remembered my name.

"Ah, so I am right! Anyways, this world class tour looks quite interesting, so I'll have to take your offer on funding this. Just remember to give me a free ride once this is completed."

I laughed at the man's statement, making him smile as well. He expected me to just let him inside of this world class tour for free? Tsk. And he's the one with the money! You just be kidding me, old man.

"Why are you making this anyway? Is it just for fun?"

I shrugged. Well, it could be that. He's sort of fun, however, may be different from what I'm thinking.

"I guess you have friends that are riding this tour then."

Friends? I chuckled. Yes, I do have friends that will be riding into this luxurious trip. The thrill of being stuck in a beautiful airplane while traveling to different parts of the world... Yes. This will be fun. I just need to wait for Monoinu to fetch the eighteen kids from their home. They might be mad over not being able to transfer into the top school suited for students like them, but they shouldn't complain because...

Hey, this is a world class tour. They'll have lots of fun traveling the world.

* * *

 **The rules are self-explanatory...**

 **1\. There will be no Mary Sues or Gary Sues in this SYOC. I would like unique and interesting characters who can grow as the story goes on. Overpowered characters are a big no-no as well.**

 **2\. You can recycle your characters, but I'll only allow it if they're detailed, unique, and fitting for the story. Just tell me which story they came from and I'll check.**

 **3\. This story takes place in various areas. I would like for the characters to be of any origin. From French to American to Chinese, choose your pick! However, they do have to be affluent in English even if they're from a different country like Sonia from Danganronpa 2 is.**

 **4\. I'll be choosing the main character of the story. Yes, I will be putting my own OC in here but I won't use him as the protagonist. So, you have a chance of having your character as a protagonist!**

 **5\. I don't mind if your character's backstory is gory or graphic. I'm all into that, so since violence is my forte I'm going to warn you to proceed with caution when entering my realm. I can be a bit graphic.**

 **6\. Make your character as detailed as possible. It's not first come, first serve. You can take a whole week just for me to accept your character.**

 **7\. The SYOC will be open until the slots are taken.**

 **8\. You may be able to submit to up to two characters~**

 **Anyways, good luck and I hope to see your beautiful character soon in our game of death!**

 **Female:**

 **1\. Satchiko Fushigikaze, SHSL Phantom Thief**

 **2\. Maribel Collins, SHSL Philosopher**

 **3\. Kayle "Torch" Matthews, SHSL Flameblower**

 **4\. Yumi Sato, SHSL Priestess**

 **5\. Anya Ivanov, SHSL Merchant**

 **6\. Yashvi Manju, SHSL Cricket Player**

 **7\. Misaki Yuuno, SHSL Mime**

 **8\. Acura Lachance, SHSL Psychic Medium**

 **9\. Hyolyn Jung, SHSL Scientist**

 **Male:**

 **1\. Kenos Bauer, SHSL Au Pair**

 **2\. Firo Jeonardo Vargas, SHSL Animal Trainer**

 **3\. Albert Easton, SHSL Artist**

 **4\. Cerrell Gerald Lockhart, SHSL Adaptor**

 **5\. John Clancy, SHSL Jack of all Trades**

 **6\. Katsumi Arata, SHSL Drinker**

 **7\. Hugo "Spirit" Denzel, SHSL Paranormal Investigator**

 **8\. Oliver Agnes, SHSL Hand Model**

 **9\. Yules Layh, SHSL Puppeteer**

* * *

Anyways, here's the form! I'll also copy and paste it in my profile so don't worry.

Name: (It doesn't have to be Japanese. In fact, this won't take place in Japan. Where is it? Well... I'll tell you later. Anyways, if you're recycling a character then tell me the story they appeared in.)

Age: (Around 15-19)

Height:

Weight:

Sexual Orientation: (I don't mind any sort of couple whether it's gay or straight. In other words, feel free to put your character's sexuality here~)

SHSL: (This is self-explanatory, but I would love unique and rather new talents. It is recommended you do your research on your own character's talent. You know, just for backstory and to look smarter than the others~.)

Appearance: (Tell me about the character's physical appearance. Do they have scars? Tattoos? Deformations? Their body built?)

Clothing: (What do they usually wear?)

Personality: (Self-explanatory, but please make it detailed.)

Hobbies: (What do they like to do? Do they like singing, dancing, reading...)

Habits: (Do they pick their nose? Do their fiddle with their fingers?)

Fears: (It can be something traumatizing like knives or death...or just something comical like balloons flying into the sky.)

Goals: (This will help with the motives. Do they like to become emperor of the world? Do they want to gain money to help solve the economy? Your choice...)

Likes: (Put as many as you can.)

Dislikes: (The same thing like above.)

Motives To Kill: (Similar to goals, motives serve the purpose in a character's actions. I prefer if you at least choose two ideas for how they'd kill someone.)

Secrets: (Everyone has deep secrets, so what does your character hide?)

Family:

Backstory: (Tell me how the character got their talent and what happened. It doesn't have to be really depressing, but like most murder stories a lot of them are.)

Relationship: (Would they like to be in or are interested in a relationship? If so, then tell me what kind of person they're looking for.)

People They Like: (Tell me about what sort of people they'll most likely to get along with.)

People They Hate: (The opposite of the above.)

Reaction To A Corpse: (Does your character vomit? Cry and scream like there's no tomorrow? Or maybe they're unaffected by it?)

Role In Investigation: (Does your character try to find some clues? Do they come up with theories only to share them later when the time comes right? Are they the one who doze off?)

Role In Trials: (Does your character actively participate in the trial or do they doze off? Do they make false accusations and aggressively pursue the suspects or are they scared to death?)

Protagonist, Survivor, Murderer, Victim, Mastermind: (Though survivors do depend on how I portray them, you can rate if your character is more likely to be a protagonist or victim than a mastermind or murderer~)

Execution: (You don't have to add this, but it does give me an idea of how you want your character to be executed if I ever so choose them as the killer.)

Quotes: (Just to tell me how they talk like.)

Quotes In Trial: (Just so I can get examples~)

Mastermind/Reason (?): (If you want your character to be a mastermind, say so here and explain why.)

Extra: (Did I miss anything?)


End file.
